


You Can't Always Have What You Wanted

by J_Hwang



Series: Song Inspired [23]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Song Inspired, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: Looking at that picture also makes me realize, you can’t always get what you want, sometimes you just have to look deeper and then you will find out that you can have what you need.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Series: Song Inspired [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550344
Kudos: 9





	You Can't Always Have What You Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Rolling Stones - You Can't Always Get What You Want

I saw here, standing straight holding a glass of wine in her hand. She smiles oh so brightly while talking to the men surrounding her. I wish she can smile at me like that, but that is just a selfish of mine. Oh, she looks so gorgeous wearing a low-cut black dress and that shining high heels. On her neck there hang a silver necklace with a small elephant pendant. I smile looking at that, she still keeps that necklace that I gave her years ago. 

She turns around and our eyes meet, and that moment her expression changes. Her smiling face disappeared and replaced by a straight emotionless face. My smile also faded almost instantly. She stares at me for a few seconds before turn her attention back to the men that are surrounding her. My heart, I can feel it breaking into pieces. I guess you can’t always get what you wanted.

“Siyeon, let’s get back.” I can feel my sister tugging on my suits, telling me that we should head back home. Staying here for long is not good for me, especially with here standing gracefully with her glass of red wine. I follow my sister mindlessly, walking passed sea of people not minding if I bumped into some of them because my mind travels elsewhere. 

When I got home, I went straight to my room. It’s a bad idea to go to that party, I should have left that to my sister to handle. I know she will be there, but I still go. I miss her, I missed what we used to have before but now we are just 2 strangers. 

“Are you okay?”

“I am fine, Gahyeon. Don’t worry about me.”

“I shouldn’t have let you go. You should have stayed at home tonight.”

“I am the CEO, Gahyeon. If I am not there, they will talk about it and that won’t be good either. 

“Still… you saw her did you?”

“Yes, our eyes met for a few seconds. The look on her face, Gahyeon, it’s expressionless.”

“I am sorry, Siyeon. I wish I could help, but then you know father.”

“We can’t always have what we want, Gahyeon.”

The next time I saw her, she is sitting in front of me, in her neat beige color suits. Hair tied up, make her looks more professional. It’s a meeting between two companies, and she as the representative of her company, leading this meeting. I sat there, staring at her as she spoke, her hair sway every time she turns. 

“And that is the end of today's meeting.” She said as she put down the file on her hand. I snapped back to reality, nodding along and I shake her hand telling her that she did a good job and hope this project will hit big. I stand up, towering her, and then I realize something. The elephant pendant still there hanging around her neck. 

How I wish we could have a chance to go back to what we were, but I also know if it happened my sister won’t be happy. She did, after all, broke my heart years ago. And as I stare at her walking out of the door I can feel my tears again threatening to fall. 

“How is the meeting? I heard that she is the one that came.” My sister asked me when she visits my office after the meeting.

“It was fine, the project is good.”

“How are you doing?”

“I will be fine, Gahyeon. What can I do? It’s all in the past.”

Luckily she drops the topic and we talk about something else instead. 

I walk down the street and enter a bar downtown, a bar where I always come when I am feeling blue. A friends of mine own this place. 

“Oh? It’s been a while, Siyeon.”

“Hey there, Minji. Hey, Yoohyeon.” 

“Come sit, the usual?” I nod and Yoohyeon went back behind the bar preparing my usual order. Minji sat beside me holding my waist because she knows I need her comfort. She didn’t say anything and just hold me like that to which I hug her as tight as I can. I know she won’t mind that because she never once complain when I did that. 

“If I don’t know any better, I would think that the two of you are a thing.” Yoohyeon came back with my drink on her hand, she spoke as she set the drink in front of me.

“Well, I wouldn’t mind it if she wants to accept me.” I joke as I sip on my drink.

“Hahaha, silly.” Minji smile and pat my head. 

“So, what happened? Something is bothering you.” Yoohyeon speaks up.

“I met her. Once last week at a company party. And then today when we were having a meeting.” I stare at the glass in my hand as I speak.

“Bora?” Minji asked carefully, to which I nod.

“I see, so? How is it?” Yoohyeon asks carefully too.

“It’s okay actually. But, she is still wearing that pendant… why?” 

They didn’t say anything, not knowing what to say and so the three of us just sat there. I sip on my drink, Yoohyeon went back to attend another customer and Minji, she just sat there accompanying me. 

“Hey, didn’t expect you to be here. Long-time no see, Siyeon.” I turn around hearing someone calling my name.

“Hey Yub, hey to you too Handong. It has sure been a while. How are you doing?”

“We are doing fine, we just got back from China the other day and we will be going to France next week.”

“Oh, supermodel and famous photographer traveling the world.” I smile at them. The two of them took a seat beside me and order some drinks to Yoohyeon.

“I met Bora just now. She looks down today.”

“I see, I also met her today, we had a meeting.”

“Oh…” And another silence engulfs us.

I went home that night, feeling a little better. No, it’s not because I got to talk it out, but because I have them around me and that heals me enough. Meeting my friend makes me feel better. My sister smiles at me when I enter the house, ‘Welcome back’ she said and she gives me a brief hug before she walks upstairs to her room.

I stare at the pictures sitting on the table beside my bed. We look happy in it, with your arm around my shoulder and we smile at each other. I wish we could go back to that day when everything is okay before you broke my heart into pieces the next morning. 

Looking at that picture also makes me realize, you can’t always get what you want, sometimes you just have to look deeper and then you will find out that you can have what you need. I can’t have you for me, but I have what I need, happiness, and love from those that stay with me.


End file.
